


Seigneur-terraces

by artificialmac



Series: Foreign Word Fics [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, Foreign Word Fics, M/M, fwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Seigneur-terraces (French) Coffee shop dwellers who sit at tables a long time but spend little money.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of one-shots inspired by foreign words with no English translation.

Justin shook his umbrella violently as soon as he got through the door. Drops of water flew everywhere, effectively dampening the black mat in the entryway. He shivered a bit as a blast of air from the outside hit him as the door closed. The cold feeling went away almost immediately when the smell of coffee and fresh pastries filled his nose. Justin walked over to his favorite table in the front of the café. He was surprised that it was unclaimed, due to the caliber of people in the café. It was right next to the window and a perfect place for people watching. Justin pulled out his laptop, and his pages of notes to sit them beside one another. Justin opened a familiar document sighing as he did so. He stared at it blankly for a few minutes, racking his brain for ideas.

Justin had always been a lover of literature. He had read every book in his house, and when those characters stopped going on adventures, he wrote them new ones. All of that was well and good as a hobby, only when he expressed a desire to do it for a living did the real issues come up. If he had a dollar for every time someone questioned his decision to go to college for creative writing, he would have enough money to pay for college.

The bell above the door rings, indicating the entrance of another body into the already crowded shop. Justin glanced up out of sheer curiosity and his eyes fell upon a drenched looking ginger haired boy. He shook himself and his belongings, attempting to rid them of the water, but he only succeeded in getting it everywhere. The other patrons were all staring at him now, and his face flushed when he came to this realization. The ginger ducked his head and walked up to the counter mumbling his order to the young woman behind the counter. She had to ask him three times how to spell his name before he visibly gave up. The boy turned and looked around the room for a table, but there wasn’t an empty one to be seen. He had a messenger bag flung over his shoulder, meaning he had probably come to do the same thing Justin was. Justin felt bad for the guy and when the two made eye contact, he found himself motioning the other boy over. Justin smiles brightly as he holds out his hand.

“Hi. I’m Justin.”

“Jerick.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You too. Sorry for…” Jerick motioned at the table vaguely.

“No problem.”

Jerick gave him a thankful smile and sat in the stool across from Justin. He pulled out a binder and an assortment of writing utensils. Justin tried to focus on the document in front of him, but his eyes kept wandering to the mysterious boy and his various pencils. Jerick caught him staring and both boys blushed and looked away. Justin felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He didn’t know what it was about this boy, but every time they made eye contact, Justin’s stomach did that thing again. Finally he mustered up the courage to say something.

“What are you drawing?”

Jerick looked up, surprise on his face and cheeks going almost as red as his hair. “Nothing.” He then tried to discretely cover the drawing with his hands and rest of his body.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to pry, I’m just really nosy. Sorry.” Justin was blushing now too.

A few more minutes passed by with Justin staring blankly out the window and desperately wanting to disappear into the ground. Then, Jerick spoke, quietly, almost to where Justin couldn’t hear him. “What are you writing?”

Justin gave him a confused look. “How did you know I was writing?”

“You look like a writer.”

“And what do writers look like?”

“Lost.”

Justin was taken aback by this. “You think I look lost?”

Jerick nodded “In your own head, in your own thoughts. That’s why you write isn’t it? Because the only way things make sense is when you write them out?”

Justin looked at him, mouth wide open. He had never really thought about it that way, but Jerick was right in a sense. “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“It’s the same way with my drawing. I think it is a common theme amongst all creative and inspired individuals.”

“You should write.”

“Not a chance.” He waited a moment. “You should draw.”

“Not a chance.” Justin smiled.

They both stole glances at each other for the next few hours. Each wanting to say something, but neither getting the courage to do so.

Justin suddenly felt another pair of eyes on him. He turned his head, catching the eye of an angry looking barista. He only then realized he hadn’t bought anything yet.

Justin had come to this café many times before, but he was a college student with barely enough money to buy groceries. Then he remembered he hadn’t brought his wallet.

The stare of the barista only increased in its animosity and Justin looked away. He tapped Jerick’s arm and nodded in the direction of the fuming employee. Jerick stole a quick glance and went red in the face. He gave Justin a knowing look and they both made a move at their belongings at the same time. They moved slowly so as not to attract attention to themselves, but as they got near the door, they heard a call from behind them, and they both started to run.

They ran out the door to the café and down two more streets, finally taking refuge from the rain under the nearest awning. Justin was breathing heavily, he was by no means a jock; this was the most exercise he had done in a year and a half. Jerick was in a similar state, and when they looked at each other, they both burst into a fit of giggles, causing them to be even more out of breath. Justin was soaked and sweaty and generally felt gross, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

Jerick eventually calmed down, at least enough to manage a few words. “I should probably get going.” Justin nodded, and was surprised to feel a touch of sadness at the ginger’s words.

Jerick was about to walk out into the downpour, when Justin stopped him with a touch to his arm. Jerick turned around expectantly. Justin rummaged through his bag for a moment blushing when he couldn’t find what he was looking for. Finally he pulled out an old receipt and a pen. He used his leg as a surface, and scrawled out ten digits. He couldn’t meet Jerick’s eyes when he handed him the paper, but he could practically feel his smile. When Justin looked up again, he saw the back of a head running through the pouring rain. He stood watching the space his new friend had previously been occupying. It wasn’t until Justin had made it back to his apartment that he realized he had forgotten his umbrella.


End file.
